MU: Transformers
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: AU. 'Inside the Field' and 'AVPA' midquel number 2. Crossover with 'Transformers'. The rock Sulley found outside Aperture labs is really a shard of the Allspark. Now the war between Autobots and the Decepticons comes to the monster world. They all then learn there is more than meets the eye.
1. Sulley's New Car

** A/N: This is the plot, the rock Sulley found at the end of 'MU: Portal' is a piece of a powerful Cybertronian artifact and now the war between Autobot and Decepticon has come to the monster world. Let's begin with an opening monologue shall we? Enjoy!**

** (Optimus Prime opening monologue)**

** Earth, not only the home of the human race, but to the monster race as well. Our history goes back a long time with them as well as we do with the humans. What to the only thing the two separate species have in common? They were both two of the many dimensions and species created by the Allspark, a powerful Cybertronian relic that has the power to create worlds. In 2007, when the cube was destroyed by a human named Sam Witwicky, many fragments remained and they were scattered across the universe. Never did we believe one shard would end up in the monster universe.**

** -MU: Transformers-**

Mike and Sulley were in the middle of class being taught by Dean Dale 'Barbie' Barbara's wife Julia Shumway. Even though she was married to Barbie, she decided to keep the last name of her previous husband. It had been over one year since the force-field incident and being test subjects in Aperture laboratories. Sulley was taking notes on everything Mrs. Shumway was saying, and he was fiddling around with the rock shard with markings and symbols on it that he decided to keep as a good luck charm as a necklace after learning how to make it a necklace and wearing it around his neck. A voice over the intercom came on.

"James P. Sullivan, please report to Dean Barbara's office immediately" it said. Sulley then packed up his things and began walking towards the Dean's office.

When Sulley arrived at Barbie's office, he took his seat and faced the brown tiger-fox hybrid.

"Sulley, hi there" Barbie said.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Sulley asked.

"No, you're not in trouble. I actually called you over to see something" said the Dean with a calm voice.

"What?" Sulley asked. Barbie began walking out of his seat and lead Sulley out to the front gate of the school where something large was hidden underneath a tan tarp.

"There was a note on the tarp saying that your Dad left you a little something extra in his will besides the apartment, his inheritance, and all that other stuff" Barbie explained.

"And now it's just being brought up three months after his funeral?" asked Sulley. Sulley's dad died by his pacemaker exploding out of his chest during the field mess and it left him devastated.

"It's odd to me as well, but I guess it took a while for this to be delivered" Barbie said as he placed his paws on the tarp and yanked it off. Underneath it was a old yellow 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS with black racing striped and some spots of faded paint in some places, like on the hood, on top of the driver's door and on the trunk.

"Whoo, now that's what I call a classic engine" Barbie said as he took a good long look at the car. Sulley looked at the car and got a good long look at the car.

My dad bought me a car? My first car, I might add" Sulley said. The Dean then looked at his pupil.

"You never had a first car?" Barbie asked. Sulley shook his head.

"No, my mom never really trusted me behind the wheel even though I passed all my driver's classes and got my license when I was seventeen years old" Sulley explained.

"You're a young adult now, Sulley. Now you can drive. And I know you're not reckless, you fought bravely against those aliens in the field so now why not start driving right away?" Barbie asked. He opened up the driver's door and then Sulley got in. after Barbie shut the door, Sulley placed his hands on the wheel and looked all around him.

"This feels really good actually" Sulley said as he looked all around the car and recalled how it good it felt to be in the driver's seat of a car after he passed his test by driving his dad's car back home from the DMV. Sulley then noticed a spot of oil on the horn and then licked his thumb and wiped the oil stain off the horn to reveal a symbol that looked a lot like a face.

"What the heck?" Sulley asked himself. Barbie then tapped on the window gently, getting Sulley's attention.

"You gonna start up the engine?" he asked. Sulley then nodded and turned the key that was already in the ignition and the engine began roaring like a big fierce monster.

"Nice" the both of them said. The both of then then heard the bell ring and Barbie looked to Sulley.

"You wanna go pick up your friends and your girlfriend and take them out in your kicked out new ride?" asked Barbie.

"Straight up" said Sulley as he drove off and the Dean went back to his office.

Meanwhile, in the bushes was a little toy remote control monster truck that was backing up by itself and then it began bending and turning and it turned into a little robot with red eyes that looked like Johnny 5 from 'Short Circuit' and it had wheels on it's feet so it could move around like it was roller skating and the other two wheels were on it's shoulders.

"Way to go, Bee" said the robot in a Brooklyn style accent. The robot then pressed a button on the side of it's face and began speaking.

"Wheelie to Optimus Prime, are you there?" asked the robot from behind the bushes.

"I read you, what news do you bring?" asked the other voice.

"Bumblebee got to Sullivan first, thank Primus he did. Now they're going to pick up his classmates and girlfriend and take them out to dinner or something" responded Wheelie.

"Good. Does he have the shard with him?" asked the voice on the other end of mic.

"Yeah, he's wearing it around his neck like a pendant or something" Wheelie responded.

"Good, as long as he keeps it with him at all times, it is sure to be safe" said the other voice.

"What do you want me to do now, sir?" Wheelie asked his superior.

"Keep following him, you and Bumblebee will serve as his protectors until we arrive at noon tomorrow if the Decepticons haven't already got here before us" said the other voice that was giving Wheelie his orders.

"Understood, Wheelie out" said Wheelie as he ended the transmission. Wheelie then got on his knees and elbows and then transformed back into his toy monster truck form and began driving off in Sulley's direction.

Sulley then was waiting in front of the school of scaring until he saw his girlfriend Angel, his other two friends Mike and Randy. Angel was now back to her old, slender self before she was pregnant. Their son Michael who was born during the field incident was now living with Angel's parents who already approved of her relationship with a Sullivan.

"Hey, Sulley!" Randy shouted with a wave which Sulley returned.

"How do ya like the new ride?" Sulley asked. Mike, Randy, and Angel were in awe.

"Was that why the Dean called you up to the office?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, my dad left this for me in his will apparently" said Sulley.

"I have never seen a classical Camaro before" Mike said as he gazed at the car.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight" Sulley said. They all nodded in agreement and then got into the car. They then began driving off to the nearest diner outside the university.

**A/N: Okay, so two recognizable and favorite Autobots have made their appearances already: Bumblebee (In his vehicle form, his robot form will come soon) and Wheelie. Sulley got his fist car out of his dad's will. That's all for this chapter, more will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Is the Radio broken?

** A/N: So, Bumblebee and Wheelie arrived here in the Monster world first before the other Autobots did and now Bumblebee is being driven by Sulley. Now let's see some more action come your way as we see come Decepticons make some appearances. More to come in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, above ground, above the university, a fighter jet. An F-22 raptor, single pilot fighter jet to be exact with the same strange symbols and markings on the necklace Sulley had on it's body in dark blue paint was flying over Mike, Randy, Sulley, and Angel in the Camaro and then set off course and began flying to a different location.

Meanwhile, at a different area in the middle of a desert where there's a camp with a single lone tent in there was a pig pen with several tiny robots fighting and screaming one another. They stopped their fighting when they saw a dark gray M915 Line-Haul with rusty sharp pipes on the grill, and a tan tarp over the trailer it was carrying. The truck began changing and shifting into a robot that had the tarp over it's head like a cowl, pointy teeth, glowing red light eyes, on his back was a gun being carried. The robot growled.

"All hail Megatron!" shouted the taller robot to the smaller robots. This robot's name was indeed Megatron, he was the leader of the Decepticons, a race of robots who live to destroy and conquer.

"Master! Master! Master!" the little robots cheered. Megatron took his cowl off to reveal a giant chunk of his head missing, it was shot off in battle and there were little crab looking robots biting at welding at it trying to make it heal, but Megatron flicked them away or crushed them.

"Don't be greedy my fragile little ones" cooed Megatron with a sinister smile as he dropped a pile of dead animal meat into the pen for the tiny robots to eat. Then they began attacking and chewing at it like cannibals. A Saleen S281 police car with the red and blue lights blinking on the top appeared behind him. The police car transformed into a robot as well, and then it knelt to Megatron.

"Barricade, reporting for duty my liege" said the police car Decepticon. The F-22 then approached Barricade and Megatron and then transformed into a robot as well.

"My lord, I bring very bad news" said the fighter jet robot.

"Why am I not surprised, Starscream?" asked Megatron in an annoyed tone.

"The Autobot they call Bumblebee is now protecting the Sullivan child, and the shard itself" said Starscream. Megatron then swung his leg and knocked Starscream into the sand.

"I can't even rely on you to squash a simple insect!" Megatron shouted in total outrage. Starscream got up and got on his knees.

"Let me redeem myself, lord Megatron. Let me crush the boy, the Autobot and take the shard back" Starscream begged. Megatron growled again.

"The last thing I want is for you to screw up again! That's why I'm sending Barricade to do this mission" Megatron said as he picked and scratched at the hole in his head.

"I'll be sure they're 'taken care of' my lord" Barricade said before transforming back into his police car form and drove off.

Meanwhile, Mike, Sulley, Randy, and Angel just arrived at the restaurant and they got out the Camaro. Sulley then looked down at his foot after he felt something attach itself to it. It was piece of gum.

"Oh, this is so frickin' nasty" Sulley said as he tried to pull the gum off, but it was fresh and sticky and it would leave some stuff behind on his paw.

"Hey, why don't you guys help Sulley with that gum issue and I'll go get us a table?" Angel asked Randy and Mike. They nodded and watched as Angel walked towards the front door of the restaurant. All of a sudden, the radio just turned on out of nowhere and it was playing a song.

"Bubble butt, bubble bubble bubble butt. Bubble butt, bubble bubble bubble butt" the radio played. The boys looked at the radio with confusion and embarrassment. The car was somehow playing a song as somehow it was staring at Angel's butt.

"Oh my God. The last thing I want it for Angel to dump me over this car playing a pervy song" Sulley said as he tried to turn off the radio, but it ended up changing the station.

"She's a super freak! Super freak! She's super freaky!" the song sang. Sulley then slammed his paw on the radio.

"You're a car, you're not supposed to be hitting on my girlfriend!" Sulley scolded the Camaro as if it were a living thing. The station changed again.

"She's a brick... House! She's mighty mighty! Just letting it all hang out!" the song sang. Mike then took a turn to slam the radio and this time it turned off.

"Why on Earth did the car go all perverted on me?" Sulley asked. Randy then spoke up.

"You totally gotta replace that radio" Mike nodded in agreement. As soon as Sulley got the gum off his foot, they locked the car and went inside the restaurant. Once they were inside, they sat down with Angel at one of the booths.

"What was going on? I thought I heard music" Angel asked.

"I dunno, the radio was operating by itself for some reason" Sulley said.

Meanwhile, Wheelie was driving in his toy monster truck form and then he spotted a police car driving by with a symbol on the side of the door that he recognized. Wheelie then transformed into robot form and hid behind a stop sign.

"Optimus, this is Wheelie. I spotted a police car with a Decepticon symbol on the side of the door, no doubt in my mind that that police car is really Barricade. He's heading towards the restaurant where the Sullivan kid is eating" Wheelie said worried into the communicator.

"I should have known. I'll inform Bumblebee of this. Change of plans, Wheelie, we'll be arriving tonight at midnight. If the Decepticons are already here, than it's best we're all there" said the other voice.

"Understood. Wheelie out" said Wheelie as he ended the communication and transformed back into his toy monster truck form and followed Barricade to the restaurant.

**A/N: Yeah, so Megatron, Starscream, and Barricade have made appearances. Also, I decided to make Bumblebee a perv a little since he was like that when he was trying to get Sam and Mikayla together in the first 'Transformers' movie. The songs Bumblebee played in the parking lot are 'Bubble Butt' by Major Lazer, 'Super Freak' by Rick James, and 'Brick House' by The Commodores. I thought that part I put in there with Bumblebee playing those pervy songs was really funny, I just hope Bumblebee isn't making Sulley mad. More to come in the next update, please review, thanks!**


	3. Bumblebee vs Barricade

** A/N: So, Barricade is following Sulley and his friends to get the Allspark shard after being ordered by Megatron, leader of the Decepticon faction. And Bumblebee was being a perv by playing romance songs about Angel that Sulley kinda took offensive. Now let's get to an awesome chapter filled with action! Autobots rule! More to come in this update! Enjoy!**

Sulley, Mike, Angel, and Randy left the restaurant and were about to get into the car.

"Well, I am stuffed" Mike exclaimed. Sulley was about to unlock the car, but before he could, police sirens could be heard.

"Oh great, the cops" Randy said annoyed as he rolled his eyes. Sulley then walked in front of the car and spoke smoothly.

"Listen, officer, whatever it is you think we did... we didn't do it. It was a misunderstanding okay? You can go home now, we're fine" Sulley said. The car hit the gas and moved up a little further up to Sulley, causing him to scream in surprise and fall to the pavement.

"Woah, hey! Dude, what the heck is your problem?" Sulley asked as the car got a little closer to him every few seconds. The car then backed up a little.

"Alright, that's better" Sulley said. The police car then began shifting into it's robot form. Barricade now stood over Sulley with the blue light flashing on his right shoulder, and red light flashing on his left shoulder. Barricade growled at him.

Oh my God! Help!" Sulley shouted.

"Run!" Mike shouted. Sulley got up and began running all around the parking lot. Barricade followed him and then he lowered his arm that was low enough to hit Sulley. Sulley then flew through the air and landed on his back on the hood of a pickup tuck that caused the hood to be bent and the windshield to crack.

"This is a bad dream, I'll wake up soon when my alarm goes off" Sulley told himself. His friends ran over to the sidewalk to witness Barricade standing over Sulley and growling at him.

"Are you MU student: James P. Sullivan?" asked Barricade with a rough voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sulley lied. Barricade didn't buy it and slammed his fists on the pavement and made large potholes in the ground.

"ARE YOU MU STUDENT: JAMES P. SULLIVAN!?" Barricade asked again with a louder, angrier, more stricter tone.

"Y-yeah" Sulley answered in a frightened stutter. Barricade got his face closer to Sulley as he interrogated him.

"Hand over the piece of rock that you have hanging around your neck! Give me the shard!" shouted Barricade in a demanding voice. Sulley then tried to get up, but Barricade slammed his fist on a car right next to him and crushed it, making the alarm go off, and scaring Sulley.

"Hand it over now!" Barricade shouted. Then, all of a sudden, Sulley's Camaro was driving on it's own and it did a turn that made Barricade trip backwards. The car opened up all four of it's doors and Sulley got in. Mike, Angel, and Randy did the same thing. The car then began driving off somewhere they didn't know of.

"Come back here!" Barricade shouted before transforming back into his police car form. After a while, they were in the empty parking lot of the Monstropolis shopping mall. The Camaro's doors opened by themselves and the seats bumped really hard, causing all four of them to get out the car. The Camaro began shifting into a robot too, only it was yellow and the doors were on it's back like wings.

"What the heck is going on here? Now I can't trust my own car?" Sulley asked in disbelief. The yellow robot took a fighting stance and Barricade was charging towards it. Barricade transformed back into robot form and pinned the yellow robot to the ground.

"This one's for Megatron!" shouted Barricade as he tried to punch the yellow robot in the face but the yellow robot kicked him in the crotch and Barricade fell to the pavement.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt" said the yellow robot through a sound recording as he got up.

"Wanna play rough, Autobot? Then let's play rough!" shouted Barricade. The wheels on his fists dropped to the ground and they had chains on them, spikes came out of the tires.

"Get some!" shouted the yellow robot though another sound bit. Barricade began swinging the tires around like maces and tried to hit the other robot with them. The yellow robot grabbed one of the chains and pulled Barricade towards him, he then turned his other hand into a laser gun and pointed it at his stomach. Once the yellow robot fired an orange energy pellet out of the gun, Barricade fell to the ground in pain.

"And he is down folks!" shouted the yellow robot though more sound files. The yellow robot then shot Barricade in the head and then several other times in the chest. After that, Barricade's corpse was on fire in the middle of the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Sulley, Mike, Randy, and Angel were in awe at what they just witnessed.

"What is it?" Randy asked as the yellow robot walked over towards them and turned his gun back into his hand.

"It's a robot, an alien robot" Sulley said.

"How do you know it's alien?" Mike asked. Sulley gave Mike a glare that said 'Isn't it obvious?'. Sulley began walking towards it.

"What are you doing?"Angel asked.

"I think it wants something from us" Sulley answered.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Because the police car one was talking about my necklace" Sulley replied back. The other three walked closer by Sulley's side and watched at the yellow robot towered over them.

"Can you talk?" Mike asked.

"XM satellite radio (Static) digital cable (Static) broadcasting system" said the many sound bits the robot played.

"So, you talk though the radio? Is that it?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah, thank you. You're wonderful, you're wonderful" said the next sound file. The yellow robot then got on his knees and arms and transformed back into it's yellow Camaro form.

"Anymore questions you wanna ask?" asked the radio as the doors opened up themselves. They were about to get in, but then looked behind them to see a little blue toy monster truck. It transformed back into the Johnny 5 looking robot.

"Whuzzup, my peeps? Name's Wheelie" the smaller robot said introducing himself with his Brooklyn accent.

"Thanks, Bee" said Wheelie as he walked into the back seat of the Camaro. Mike, Sulley, Randy, and Angel were now wide eyed and confused.

"I think it wants us to go with it" Sulley said.

"And go where?" Mike asked.

"We're gonna find out" Sulley said as he took the driver's seat, Angel got shotgun and Mike and Sulley were in the back with Wheelie. The car then began driving off somewhere they didn't know once more.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Bumblebee vs Barricade! And Bumblebee won! But it left the gang wondering this "What is going on?", they'll find out soon enough. More to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Meet the Autobots

** A/N: Last chapter, out four friends witnessed that Sulley's car is really the Autobot Bumblebee and also watched as he battled Decepticon Barricade. Also, they ran into the Autobot Wheelie (He's my favorite Transformer besides Starscream) who is now carpooling with Mike, Sulley, Angel, and Randy. More to come in this chapter. Enjoy!**

The car was driving Wheelie, Mike, Randy, Sulley, and Angel through a tunnel and the radio was playing the instrumental version of 'Before it's too late' by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"This car is actually a pretty good driver" Mike said.

"Yeah" Sulley replied.

Do you guys wanna know what I don't understand?" Angel asked.

"What?" they all replied. Angel then began speaking again.

"Why if he's supposed to be like this Alien robot thing, he transforms back into this piece of crap Camaro?" the radio then stopped playing and the car stopped. The doors opened up and the seats bumped, causing all five passengers to be forced out the car.

"Oh my God! Bee, don't take offense to what she said, come on man!" Wheelie shouted. The doors shut and the car drove off to the other side of the road. Wheelie then was scolding Angel.

"Way to go, all looks and no brains! Now ya ticked the poor guy off!" Wheelie shouted.

Meanwhile, the Camaro drove by a new 2009 Camaro that was yellow and had black racing stripes like it. When the old drove past the new, it was surrounded by blue lighting and the old Camaro turned into the new Camaro. The new model went back to the other side of the road and stopped at where Mike, Sulley, Randy, Angel, and Wheelie were.

"What the heck?" Sulley asked and Mike asked with their eyed widened in bewilderment. Wheelie whistled.

"Now who's the piece of crap?" Wheelie asked, giving Angel attitude. The doors opened up and they got back where they were sitting to begin with.

"So your car went from old to new, huh?" Mike asked. Sulley just shrugged as he put his seat belt on when he got in the driver's seat.

"I like this car!" Randy shouted with total shock and amazement. The car then drove them out of the tunnel and back to the university. They parked by the fountain in the center of the campus right in front of the school of scaring.

"Why did it bring us here?" asked Randy. None of them answered because they didn't really know. But Wheelie knew and spoke up.

"Because they're coming" Wheelie said.

"Who's coming?" asked Mike.

"Just look up at the sky behind that school building over there, and watch the magic happen" Wheelie said. They all paid attention to the blackened night sky to see a glowing blue vortex appear and then there were blue egg shaped balls of energy coming down and landed in the forest. The vortex then disappeared and then the car began driving again.

"Where are we going now?" Sulley asked.

"To meet 'em" Wheelie answered. They were then taken into the forest. When they were at the deepest part of the forest, they saw a circle of cars.

The car in the center was a blue Western Star 4900 custom pickup truck with red flames on the front.

The two cars next to him were a red and a green Chevrolet Trax and Chevrolet Beat.

The next vehicle was a black modified 2006 GMC TopKick C4500.

Right next to that one was a chrome Chevrolet Corvette Stingray.

And right next to the two Chevrolet Beat and Trax cars was a yellow search and rescue 2004 Hummer H2.

Adding to the circle was Sulley's new Camaro. The doors then opened up and Mike, Wheelie, Angel, Randy, and Sulley got out the car and moved forwards to the center of the circle. The Western Star pickup truck began transforming into a robot that was taller than the yellow robot and then all of the vehicles began transforming into robots too. The four monsters looked all around them and were smiling in amazement after experiencing something like this. They turned back to the pickup truck robot that got on his knees and began talking.

"Are you James Phil Sullivan, first-born son of Bill Sullivan?" He asked Sulley in a masculine voice.

"It knows your name, big guy" Mike whispered. Sulley was nervous but spoke with a stutter.

"Y-y-yeah" the blue behemoth said.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron" said the taller robot introducing himself.

"But you can call us Autobots for short" said the search and rescue Hummer robot.

"Autobots?" Randy and Angel whispered.

"What's crack-a-lackin' ma little losers?" asked the green Chevrolet Beat robot and then fist bumped the Trax robot.

"These are the twins, Mudflap and Skids, they are our spy team" Optimus said.

"Nice to meet you" Randy waved nervously.

"Take a look at this little cracker, Skids, he's shaking" Mudflap said.

"We're not THAT scary, aren't we?" asked Skids. They both shrugged.

"How did you learn to talk like that?" Angel asked.

"We learned Earth's languages through the world wide web" Optimus replied. Optimus then pointed to the black GMC robot who had a muscular buildup and had circular cannons on his arms.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide" said Optimus. Ironhide charged up his guns and pointed them at the four monsters who were now wide eyed and nervous in front of him.

"You feeling lucky? Little punks?" asked Ironhide with a touch tone.

"Take it easy on them, Ironhide, they're just kids" said Optimus. Ironhide put the guns down.

"I was only kidding, Prime. I just wanted to show them my cannons" Ironhide replied. The four of them then exhaled and looked to Optimus again.

"You already know our scout, Wheelie" Optimus said, pointing at the smaller robot.

"I can tell we're gonna get along just fine if ya don't tick me off" Wheelie said in his Brooklyn style accent again. Optimus then pointed to the Stingray robot.

"My combat specialist and lieutenant, Sideswipe" said Prime. Sideswipe took out two sharp silver swords out his wrists.

"It's nice to meet ya, I'll be careful not to slice and dice ya" Sideswipe said in a good humored tone. Optimus then looked to the Hummer robot.

"This is our medical officer, Ratchet" Ratchet looked down at them.

"Hm, the Sullivan boy has already mated with the female" said Ratchet. Sulley and Angel looked to one another embarrassed. Optimus then pointed towards the Camaro.

"You also already know your guardian, Bumblebee" said Prime.

"Check on the rep, yep, second to none!" said a sound recording coming from Bumblebee's radio.

"You're my guardian?" Sulley asked. Bumblebee nodded. Ratchet pointed a laser at Bumblebee's throat and he began coughing.

"His voice transmitter was damaged in battle. I'm still working on him" Ratchet said as he put his laser pointer away. Mike then spoke up.

"Why are you guys here?" asked the cyclops.

"We came to protect Sulley and the Allspark shard" Optimus replied.

"The what?" asked Sulley. Optimus then pointed at Sulley's necklace.

"That rock you wear around your neck is a piece of Cybertronian history known as the Allspark. It was destroyed and now only fragments remain. It has tremendous power. And we need to protect it from Megatron" said the taller robot. Optimus then put his had up and out of it shot a projector beam that showed Megatron destroying a city.

"Cybertron was once a peaceful world. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were killed. Our war finally reduced the planet to ashes, and the Allspark was lost until a human named Sam Witwicky destroyed it by smelting it into Megatron's spark. Now only fragments remain" Optimus explained as the projection stopped showing.

"What do they want with it?" Randy asked.

"Unknown" Optimus said.

"But, if the Decepticons get the shard, who knows what they will do with it" Ratchet said piping in.

"Sulley, you hold the key to the Monster world's survival" Optimus said.

** A/N: The Autobots have arrived baby! Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, and Sideswipe have arrived. Out of all the Autobots in this story, which one is your favorite? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Meeting Megatron

** A/N: All of the Autobots, including their awesome leader, Optimus Prime. And they explained why the Decepticons were in the Monster world to begin with. They want the shard of the Allspark that Sulley has in his possession. Now we're gonna get some action in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Megatron, and Starscream stood over the corpse of Barricade.

"Barricade has fallen, my master" Starscream said as he was on his knees and poked at the body.

"I can see that! Just because there's a part of my head missing doesn't mean that I'm blind, Starscream!" Megatron yelled. Starscream cringed at his master's rage. Then, out of the night sky appeared a gray MH-53J Pave Low III helicopter came down and transformed into a bulk Decepticon with broad shoulders and the propeller blades were on his back.

"I live to serve you, lord Megatron" said the helicopter as he bowed to him.

"Ah, Blackout, just the Decepticon I wanted to see" Megatron said as he gave Blackout a pat on the shoulder.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" asked Blackout.

"We've located the Allspark shard that resides here in the monster world. Only a monster named James P. Sullivan possesses it. He wears it around his neck like a pendant, and we need it badly" said Megatron.

"You want me to bring Sullivan to you?" asked Blackout. Megatron nodded and spoke again as he picked at the spider-like doctor robots that were nibbling at the hole in his head.

"Indeed, bring him and his friends to the old abandoned welding center in Monstropolis where we can interrogate him and get what we need" Megatron explained.

"As you wish" said Blackout before jumping into the sky and turned back into his helicopter form and flew off to the university.

"Soon the shard shall be ours and we will have the power we need to activate the Jump-Gate" Starscream said.

"Yes, it shall soon be ours" Megatron replied.

Meanwhile, Sulley took the shard off the rope part of the necklace and placed it in Optimus' hand.

"And you're sure this will be safe with you?" asked Mike.

"As long as Megatron thinks Sulley still has the shard instead of me, he won't be able to give it to him if he's captured" said the Autobot leader. They all then heard hovering and looked up at the sky to see a helicopter with a searchlight on the front.

"Why is there a helicopter hovering over the school?" Randy asked.

"That's no helicopter, it's Blackout. He's the toughest Decepticon out of the entire faction of them" Ironhide said as he activated his cannons. Optimus then looked to Mudflap and Skids.

"Twins, get the four of them out of here safely. We'll stay here and handle Blackout" Optimus said as a gun appeared out of his back and pulled it out and loaded it.

"You heard the man, let's go" said Skids before he and Mudflap changed back into their car forms. Randy and Angel got into Skids and Sulley and Mike got into Mudflap. They soon drove off and got on the road. But soon they were quickly discovered by Blackout.

"Keep going!" Ironhide shouted as he shot numerous energy bullets at the helicopter Decepticon. Blackout kept dodging the bullets and then shot at the twins, who were knocked off the road and turned back into their robot forms, sending the four monsters outside in the open.

"Now you're mine!" shouted Blackout through a megaphone in the helicopter. He turned around and opened the back door of the chopper and there was a harpoon gun looking thing with a cage instead of a harpoon.

"Run!" Randy shouted. They all began running, but Blackout shot the cage that now opened up like a mouth and shut the minute it trapped all four of them inside it.

"NO!" shouted Optimus when he stopped shooting and started running after Blackout. The Autobots then transformed back into their car forms and started driving after them.

"What's gonna happen to us now?" Angel asked.

"They're taking us to see Megatron, that's what" said a familiar voice. They looked down to see Wheelie.

"WHEELIE?" they all exclaimed.

"I hid in the trunk of Skids the whole time" Wheelie said.

"Why?" asked Mike.

"With me inside here with you, the Autobots have something to track that's sending out a signal, me, I'm sending a signal that will lead us to where they're taking us" said Wheelie. Soon Blackout landed and transformed back into his robot form and handed the cage to Starscream who was waiting for them.

"Well done, Blackout. Megatron will be pleased with you" Starscream said, congratulating his comrade.

"Who is that?" Sulley muttered.

"That's Starscream, he's Megatron's right hand Decepticon. He's the heir to the Decepticon throne as their leader" Wheelie muttered back softly so that Starscream or Blackout couldn't hear them.

"Do me the honor of taking this to Megatron for me" Blackout said handing the cage to the jet Decepticon. Starscream took it. Placed the hook at the end of the chain to his hip and turned into his jet form and began flying to the city.

"We're here!" Starscream shouted as he transformed back into his robot form and landed on his feet with the cage in his arms in a warehouse. Starscream opened up the cage and dropped them all on the floor.

"I've brought you a present, my liege" Starscream said. From behind the stairwell appeared Megatron, whom Mike, Sulley, Angel, and Randy stared at in shock. Wheelie hid safely behind a stone pillar so no one could see him.

"Come here, Sullivan" Megatron said. Sulley placed his hands in the air and started walking over to Megatron.

"Closer" said Megatron with an evil seductive smile and tone.

"I'll do what you want, just don't hurt me or them" Sulley begged, referring to his friends.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Megatron grabbed Sulley and threw him down on a rectangle stone slab.

"Ow, okay, everything hurts" Sulley muttered in pain. Randy, Angel, and Mike were trying to run down the stairs to help Sulley, but were stopped by Starscream who placed his hand in front of their path.

"Oh no you don't. You get a nice front row seat right here" said Starscream. Sulley looked over to see a long centipede millipede bodied Decepticon that was not tall like Megatron wrap itself around Sulley's middle body, it went through a hole at the bottom of the slab two times before stopping and it was wrapped tightly around his body. Another millipede Decepticon did the same with Sulley's feet. Sulley struggled and moaned, trying to break free, but no avail.

"It feels great to see you in such pain" Megatron said.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Randy asked. Megatron looked to Randy and spoke.

"I'm going to KILL him, slowly and painfully. But first, we've got some delicate work to do" said Megatron as he turned his head back to Sulley who was now whimpering in fear of the Deception leader, worried about what he would do to him. Megatron looked to a boombox sitting on one of the tables that transformed into a Decepticon with four blue eyes, a slender body, four arms, and a crab like mouth.

"Frenzy, examine this... alien specimen" said Megatron. Frenzy made his was towards Sulley.

**A/N: Now they're prisoners of Megatron and Starscream, and Blackout and Frenzy made appearances in this chapter. Mike, Randy, and Angel are about to watch Frenzy torture Sulley until he gives them the shard, they think Sulley has the shard still, but when in reality, Optimus has it. Lots more to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks.**


	6. Rescue and an On the Road Battle

** A/N: So, Sulley left the Allspark shard to Optimus Prime, and now Angel, Sulley, Mike, Randy, and Wheelie (Wheelie is an Autobot, he used to be a Decepticon in 'Revenge of the Fallen' but then he changes sides and he's an Autobot in 'Dark of the Moon') were captured by Blackout and Starscream who took them to Megatron, where is about to torture Sulley to get the shard. More to come in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Frenzy jumped onto the stone slab where Sulley was tied up by those two smaller millipede Decepticons lying down on it. Mike, Angel, Randy and Wheelie were watching with fear and horror, while Megatron and Starscream were taking Sulley's pain as a form of joy to them.

"Alright, let's take a look at your face" Frenzy said with some metal teeth chatter in between. He got up into Sulley's face and stared into his eyes with his four glowing blue eyes. Frenzy then turned around to lean Sulley's head forward and then lye it back down on Frenzy's pelvis like a pillow. The smaller Decepticon then snapped his fingers on his third arm and then came out of Megatron's hole in his head, a crab like Decepticon doctor.

"How are you going to hand over the shard? Easy, or tough way?" asked Frenzy as he held Sulley's head in his four hands and turning him towards Frenzy's glare.

"I don't have the shard" Sulley whimpered.

"You're lying!" Megatron shouted. Frenzy punched Sulley in the face and his cheek hit the stone slab and it hurt him really bad, there was a scrape on his cheek.

"I swear! I don't have it!" Sulley shouted. Frenzy's head was twitching.

"He's telling the truth my lord" said Frenzy.

"Than somebody else must have it" Starscream piped in. Megatron grunted a little bit and scratched his chin with one of his fingers.

"You're right. And maybe he knows who he gave it to" said Megatron. Frenzy then took the crab doctor robot and threw it on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

"We must have the brain on the table! Chop chop!" Frenzy said clapping one of his sets of hands.

"What does he mean by my brain?" Sulley asked nervously as sweat now trickled down his forehead.

"Well, you've got something on your mind, something I need" Megatron said. Frenzy then had a buzz saw blade come out of his wrist and began rotating really fast.

"I can't watch" Angel and Randy said at once and began covering up their eyes. Mike did the same. But then something burst out of the wall and it was the Autobots, coming to their rescue.

**(Play Linkin Park's new single 'A Light That Never Comes' as you read this next few parts until it says stop)**

"Autobots attack!" Optimus shouted as he began firing lasers at Megatron, some hit him and knocked him to the ground. Wheelie then jumped down the stairwell and pounced on Frenzy.

"You think that hurts? Wait till the real show stopper comes!" Wheelie shouted. He pulled out a machine gun and fired several laser blasts in Frenzy's head, killing him. Bumblebee then drove in Camaro form but then transformed into his robot form and pounced on Starscream.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me, Autobot!" Starscream as he punched Bumblebee and knocked him to the ground. Angel, Mike, and Randy began running for cover the moment Bumblebee pounced on Starscream.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted. He then loaded his gun and fired a bullet and it went straight into Starscream's shoulder. He landed on the ground, but then got back up and growled.

"Don't think this one will be so easy for you to win" Starscream said before doing a back flip and turning back into his F-22 raptor fighter jet form with Cybertronian symbols and markings painted on it and flew out a hole in the ceiling.

"Ironhide, get Randy and Angel out of here, I've got Sulley and Mike" Optimus ordered Ironhide nodded at Optimus and then turned into his truck form and opened both doors. Randy got in the drivers seat and Angel got shotgun. Soon Ironhide drove away with the first two monsters while Wheelie got onto the stone slab and cut Sulley free with his gun. Megatron noticed this and ran towards Sulley.

"Sullivan is mine!" shouted Megatron. Prime jumped in front of Sulley and spikes that resembled brass knuckles that were heated with orange energy around them came out one of his fists.

"No he doesn't!" shouted Optimus as he punched Megatron in the face and it was so forceful he was knocked out the wall of the factory and he transformed into his long haul truck form with rusted spikes on the front of the bumper and grill and drove away. Blackout and Starscream were right by his side.

"Boys!" Optimus shouted as he picked Sulley and Mike up and then turned into his semi-truck form and Mike was in the driver's seat and Sulley was in the shot gun seat. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Mudflap, Skids, and Ratchet turned into their vehicle forms and Wheelie got into Ratchet's front seat. They all drove after Optimus and Ironhide.

Soon after a little bit, they were on the freeway and there weren't any cars on the road either.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Sideswipe said through the semi-truck radio. Mike and Sulley looked in the rear view mirror to see Megatron, Blackout, and Starscream following them.

"Not only that, Dreadwing, Shockwave, and Soundwave are straight ahead!" said Ratchet. They then looked forward to see a light silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, another F-22 raptor fighter jet that was black and the Cybertronian symbols and markings that were painted on there were purple, and a dark violet Cybertronian tank were coming down the highway right front of Optimus.

"Decepticons, destroy them!" shouted Megatron through a megaphone in his vehicle form. The Mercedes-Benz turned into a Decepticon about Bumblebee's height, only he had a visor looking eyesight lens in front of his eyes started running towards them. This Decepticon was Soundwave, he was Megatron's communications officer.

The black F-22 turned into a Decepticon looking exactly like Starscream, except he had jet black body armor covered in purple Cybertronian markings and symbols. The name of this one was Dreadwing, he was the twin brother of Starscream.

The violet Cybertronian tank then turned into a Deception that was Megatron's height with only one eye, with the tank's cannon serving as one of his arms instead of a hand, and a bullet chain that was in the middle of the cannon was attached to a compartment in his back, he looked malnourished because there was a pattern on his chest armor that looked like a rib cage. This Decepticon was called Shockwave, he was the most loyal to Megatron and the Decepticon cause.

"Here they come!" shouted Sulley. Shockwave shot an energy bullet at the street and Optimus transformed back into his robot form and Sulley and Mike were launched out of the seats. They were flying through the air and screaming. Bumblebee, who was driving by Optimus transformed into his robot form but then grabbed the two monsters and then turned back into his Camaro form. Sulley got the driver's seat this time. They were still screaming even though they weren't flying through the air anymore and then Bumblebee got kinda sick of it, he made the seats bang their faces on the horn and dashboard and then they stopped screaming and rubbed their acing faces.

"Ow" they both cried.

"Shut. The. Heck. Up!" said a sound file coming from Bumblebee's radio.

Meanwhile, Optimus charged straight at the three Decepticons in front of him and began shooting at them when he pulled his gun out from behind his back.

"I'll take you all down!" shouted Optimus as he fired his bullets. Optimus then grabbed Dreadwing and kicked him in the jaw, causing him to be launched off the side of the road. Then Optimus put his gun back and then took out his energy sword and stabbed Shockwave with it in the abdominal region.

"Graaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh!" shouted Shockwave. Optimus then punched him and took his sword out his abdomen and then forced him off the road. Soundwave just ran away. Optimus then turned back into his truck mode and drove away back to the university.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

The Decepticons then stopped driving and stopped in the middle of the road, they transformed back into their robot forms and helped Dreadwing and Shockwave off the road.

"Why are we stopping? Let's go after them!" shouted Dreadwing.

"No, let them go. They may have won this fight, but when the jump-gate is complete at last, we will be the winners at long last" Megatron said with a sinister grin as he took a crab like doctor bot out his head and crushed it with his fingers.

** A/N: That was totally epic wasn't it? I thought so. Anyways, the song 'A Light That Never Comes' by Linkin Park will be featured on their new album 'Recharged' it will come out the same day 'Monsters University' comes out on DVD, October the 29th. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Plot revealed and Ambush

** A/N: Sulley and the others have been rescued by the Autobots and they were being chased. Now three more Decepticons made an appearance. Shockwave, Soundwave, and Dreadwing (Starscream's twin brother) and that means with more reinforcements they're just as deadly as they were before. Also, the reason why the want the Allspark shard will be revealed. Enjoy!**

The Autobots drove for a long time, Sulley, Mike, Randy, and Angel even fell asleep. They decided to stop at an old abandoned field behind an abandoned air force hanger. Bumblebee and Ironhide transformed into their robot forms. Bumblebee with Sulley and Mike and his arms, and Ironhide had Angel and Randy in his arms.

"Put then down under the tree" Optimus said gently as he transformed back into his robot form, as well as the other Autobots. Bumblebee reached behind him where the trunk part of his car form was and took out a big red blanket. He placed it over the four sleeping monsters and walked over to sit down where the others were sitting and forming a circle.

"Prime, do we even know why they want the shard?" asked Sideswipe.

"No, but it all seems familiar" Optimus said.

"Yeah, that's what they all say" Skids said.

"I did recall them saying something about a jump gate" said Mudflap piped in.

"Jump gate? There hasn't been one of those since... Oh no, now I know what's going on" Optimus said. He then looked to Wheelie.

"Wheelie, wake the young ones up" Wheelie nodded and ran over to them, he then began jumping on Sulley's stomach like a trampoline.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Wheelie screamed. They all woke up pretty fast and Sulley saw Wheelie on his stomach.

"What do you want, Wheelie? We're trying to sleep" Sulley asked groggily.

"Optimus wants to talk to ya guys" Wheelie said as he got off Sulley's gut and ran back to the other Autobots. Soon the four of them were in the center of the Autobots and Optimus began talking.

"We've figured out why the Decepticons want the shard" said Optimus.

"What?" Mike asked.

"They want to use it to power the jump gate. It can transport matter through time and space. It defies your laws of physics. In the final days of the war on Cybertron, there was a newly discovered substance called Dark Energon. Energon is the lifeblood of all Cybertronian beings. Dark Energon however is corrupt and it can do great damage. Megatron was able to use a jump gate to transport Dark Energon to Cybertron's core to corrupt the planet, causing it to be obliterated to ruins" Optimus explained. The four of them were in shock as they heard what the Prime told them.

"They're gonna corrupt our world with the Dark Energon, aren't they?" Randy asked.

"Yes. And since the human world and monster world share a planet, it'll corrupt both worlds on this one planet and he will construct a new empire from scratch here" Optimus said.

"We've gotta do what we can to make sure that doesn't happen then" Ratchet said. The Autobots and monsters gave each other serious glances and nodded.

"But, in order to back up the shard, they would need to build the gate on top of somewhere that has so much power that it's enough to help the Allspark shard alone to power it" said Optimus. They all then heard drilling noises and looked to where it was coming from. It was on top of the Monsters Inc. factory that there was something that was shaped like a giant horse shoe with pointy tips at the end of it was being built.

"The factory, of course" Sulley said.

"Autobots, transform and roll out" Optimus said. They all transformed into their respective vehicles and got ready to drive down the road. Mike, Sulley, Randy, and Angel got into Bumblebee and then they followed Optimus to the city.

Meanwhile, while they were about to get on the road, they saw a silver Audi R8 drive towards them. The Audi transformed into a robot with red eyes and two car doors were standing up by his neck, no doubt this robot was a Decepticon. He shot something out his cannon and it knocked Bumblebee off the road and made him revert back to his robot form, and the four monsters were forced out the car.

"Guys!" Optimus shouted as he transformed back into his robot mode. Skids and Mudflap transformed and grabbed Angel, Sulley, and Randy. Mike however was already grabbed by the Decepticon and transformed back into car form, leaving Mike trapped inside.

"Mike!" Sulley shouted. The steering wheel of the Audi opened up to reveal a spider-like hand and a gun in the center. Mike tried to get out and escape it, but the doors were all locked and he restrained Mike to the seat with the seat belt. The Autobots transformed back to their robot selves and got their weapons ready.

"Well done, Sideways, you've done your job well" said a voice that came from behind the trees, it was Megatron with Starscream, Shockwave, Dreadwing, Blackout, and Soundwave right behind him.

"Thank you, lord Megatron" said Sideways as he was still in his car form.

"Let Mike go, Megatron, and maybe I'll let you leave here with your dignity" Optimus threatened.

"Why would I do that? I'd rather just kill you and let you die like your father" Megatron cackled. Optimus groaned and made an angry face.

"He was YOUR father too" Optimus said as he lowered his gun and put it away.

"Lower your weapons, they win this round" said Optimus. The other Autobots didn't protest and put their weapons away.

"Maybe we can make a bargain" Megatron said.

"What kind of bargain?" asked Randy angrily. Megatron looked down to the purple lizard and spoke.

"Give me the Allspark shard and I'll let your one-eyed friend live" Megatron said.

"Over my cold, offline body, Megatron" Optimus said coldly.

"No Optimus" said Sulley. They all were shocked to hear this.

"Sulley, please, listen to reason. If they get that shard, they'll destroy your world" said Sideswipe.

"I don't care about that anymore, Sideswipe. I only care about Mike being safe here with us. Just give him what he wants" Sulley said looking to the pavement and getting on his knees and starting to cry.

"Sulley..." said Optimus with a pitied tone.

"JUST GIVE IT TO HIM, OPTIMUS!" Sulley shouted as he placed his arm over his tear-filled eyes. Optimus then sighed and reached his hand into his chest and pulled out of it the Allspark shard. He tossed it to Megatron and Megatron caught it.

"Put the gun down, Sideways" said Megatron. The gun inside Sideways' steering wheel was placed back inside the airbag compartment.

"You got the shard, now let him go" said Angel.

"I said I'd let him live, I never said anything about letting him go" Megatron said with an evil smile. Megatron looked to Sideways.

"Take him to the city, the rest of you go with him. I'll catch up with you soon" said Megatron. The other Decepticons transformed and followed Sideways to the city. Bumblebee started running after them.

"Mike, NO!" Bumblebee shouted through two separate sound files. Megatron then pulled his gun from behind his back and shot Bumblebee in the chest and it forced him to fly backwards and land on the pavement.

"Don't try anything funny with me" said Megatron as he turned around and transformed into his truck mode and drove towards the Monsters Inc. factory.

"Now what?" Ironhide asked.

"We follow them. Once we get there, we rescue Mike, destroy the jump gate, then I'm going to do something I should have done ages ago" said Optimus.

"You mean killing your own brother?" Wheelie asked.

"Megatron may be my brother, Wheelie. But he's also the one who took the life of our own father, my friends, our home. I will do what I must" Optimus said as he helped Bumblebee up.

"Transform and move towards the Monsters, Inc. factory, We have a fight to finish" said Optimus. They all turned into their vehicle forms and Sulley, Randy, and Angel got inside Sideswipe this time since they didn't wanna put so much weight on Bumblebee who was injured. Soon, they all drove towards Monstroplis with Optimus leading them.

** A/N: Oh yeah. Sideways and the other Decepticons ambushed them, and captured Mike. Now the Decepticons have the Allspark shard and we know their plan to corrupt the monster world with Dark Energon. And yes, you read right, Optimus Prime and Megatron are brothers, or I should say 'Were' brothers. Ever since the Allspark gave them free will, Megatron started making some bad choices, and formed the Decepticon army. Also, the Dark Energon idea came from the video game 'Transformers: War for Cybertron'. Lots more to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Starscream's Betrayal

** A/N: Mike has been captured when the Decepticons ambushed them and the Autobots. And now we also know they want to corrupt the core of the planet with Dark Energon by using a jump gate to transport it to their world and destroy it, also, the Decepticons took the Allspark shard. Lots more to come in this update! Enjoy!**

** (Start Playing the first few lines of 'Iridescent' by Linkin Park as you read these next few lines of the story)**

The Autobots were driving through the city of Monstropolis to see the Decepticons let it go to waste when they first came here to build the jump gate.

**When you were standing in the wake of devastation.**

Sulley sat in the back of Sideswipe as Angel and Randy were in the front seats, thinking about what he done, giving the shard up to the Decepticons in exchange to promise that Mike would still be their prisoner but he wouldn't be hurt.

**When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown.**

Randy looked back and he patted Sulley on the leg.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You didn't know that this was gonna happen. We'll get him back, you'll see" Randy said in comforting and reassuring words. Sulley smiled and looked all around him.

**And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying "Save me now!". You were there impossibly alone.**

** (You can stop playing the song now, those were the only lines of the song I wanted to put in the chapter)**

Buildings were destroyed or smoking or even in ruins, and there were fires and debris in the streets and sidewalks.

Meanwhile, on the top of the Monsters, Inc. factory, Megatron and Starscream were putting together the final piece of the jump gate, and that was the power tank for the shard to go into. Mike was standing against an antennae with his hands tied behind him with electrical tape and watched as the two Decepticons built the machine.

"Only in a few minutes it'll be complete" said Starscream.

"Good, good" Megatron said.

"And what of the prisoner, my master?" asked Starscream. Megatron then looked down at the frightened Mike.

"I think it's time he acknowledges who his new masters are. Give me a small fragment of the Dark Energon crystal we saved from back when the war ended" Megatron ordered. Starscream then went over to the side of the jump gate and brought a sharp glass shard shaped purple fragment with black aurora surrounding it, and pink stars twinkled on it.

"What's that?" Mike asked nervously.

"This, is Dark Energon. It has the power to revive the dead, destroy worlds, even turn one from good to evil" Megatron said.

"Untie him, Starscream" Megatron ordered. Starscream let a blade slide out from his wrist and he cut the tape that was used to bind Mike.

"Welcome to the Decepticons" Megatron said as he plunged the Dark Energon crystal into his chest. Mike began having a seizure and was grunting and groaning. Soon he stopped and woke up with the color of his eye being red instead of it's original color.

"Praise the Decepticons, all hail lord Megatron!" Mike said with a sinister grin and evil glare.

"Yes, all hail Megatron!" shouted Megatron. He then began to place the Allspark shard in the triangular glass compartment and then it closed up. The lights on the gate started to glow purple and a blue ball of energy was forming and expanding to show a view of space with the ruins of Cybertron and a satellite with a giant sack of Dark Energon inside it behind the satellite.

"Neither my father, nor my brother could not stop me from this. Now I claim the monster world as my own! I will conquer the universe" Megatron cheered. Starscream then took out his Gatling gun that came out of his left forearm and loaded it.

"Maybe, it's time for a new ruler. Me!" Starscream shouted and pointed the gun at Megatron and fired at him several times. Megatron shouted in pain and fell to the floor.

"Starscream you traitor! What are you doing!?" Megatron demanded. Starscream then picked Megatron up by his throat and starting punching at the hole in Megatron's head, making it hurt and ache even more.

"I've been the leader of the Decepticons since you were lost following the Allspark to Earth. I did something you were never able to accomplish, watch the downfall of Cybertron lead by MY Decepticon army! I am the true leader of the Decepticons!" Starscream shouted and also tore off a large chunk of Megatron's head that made the hole in his head grow larger and he shot Megatron in the abdomen and made him fall to the parking lot of the factory and back up against a skyscraper. Starscream then got on his com-link.

"Attention Decepticons. I share some unfortunate news, our wise and caring leader, lord Megatron has fallen to the Autobot scum. I now take my place as your new leader. All hail lord Starscream" said Starscream. Mike then bowed to Starscream.

"Forgive me for not seeing that you were our true leader, lord Starscream" said the corrupted Mike.

"It's alright. You're new to this and I understand that, but you will learn soon" Starscream said, patting Mike on his back softly.

Meanwhile, the Autobots who were now in their robot forms were hiding behind a large building and were waiting. Wheelie came to them and spoke.

"Starscream overthrew Megatron, now he's taken command of them" Wheelie said. Optimus scowled.

"I should have known. Starscream is a tyrant who lust for power and nothing else, I should have seen this coming" Optimus said. Wheelie began speaking again.

"Also, I saw something sticking out of Mike's side, it's a Dark Energon crystal. Mike has been corrupted with it and now he's pledged his loyalty to Starscream and the other Decepticons" said Wheelie. Sulley then got mad.

"Is there a way to get him back?" asked Sulley.

"Yeah, you need to pluck the crystal shard out and then all the negative energy will die inside him, reverting him back to his old self" Ratchet explained. Sulley nodded.

"Let's go then. Remember, no sacrifice, no victory" Optimus said. They all got their guns out and got ready to fight.

"I'll handle Starscream, Sulley will take care of Mike and get him back to his old self. Now let's roll" Optimus said. They all ran from the wall and ran towards the factory.

"I spy Autobots, my lord" said the corrupted Mike. Starscream looked to see the Autobots and other three monsters running towards the factory.

"Decepticons, attack!" Starscream ordered. The other Decepticons came out in their vehicle forms and turned into their robot forms and then began charging at them.

"Charge!" Ironhide shouted.

**A/N: Now this is where things get badder and badder by the minute. Starscream has overthrown Megatron as the new leader of the Decepticon faction, and he corrupted Mike with Dark Energon, turning him evil and pledge allegiance to the Decepticons. And about the song, I'm sorry, but Linkin Park's songs have been in the Transformers movies since the first one. Lots more to come in the next update, please review, thanks!**


	9. The Battle Begins

** A/N: Starscream injured Megatron and took over as the leader of the Decepticons. Also, he corrupted Mike with Dark Energon, turning him evil and now he serves the Decepticons. Now the Autobots, and Randy, Sulley, and Angel are charging in to get their friend back and save their planet. More to come in this update! Enjoy!**

The Autobots and Decepticons were clashing at each other and beating the crap out of each other. Sulley noticed a ladder by the dumpster and got an idea.

"Randy, keep them distracted while I go up there and get Mike" Sulley said. Randy nodded and ran off. Sulley then climbed on top of the dumpster and started climbing the ladder.

Meanwhile at the top of the building, Starscream and Mike looked to see a large, flat, rectangular blue beam of light that seemed to represent a bridge left the jump gate and started to slowly make it's way up to the giant satelite carrying Dark Energon.

"How long until it reaches the satelite, my liege?" Mike asked.

"About half of an hour. And then Dark Energon will corrupt this planet like no tomorrow" Starscream said with a sinister giggle after.

"Keep watch of the jump gate and make sure nothing goes wrong. I'm going down there to take care of Prime" said Starscream before doing a back flip and turning into his F-22 jet form and taking off into the battlefield. Sulley noticed Starscream taking off and he climbed up the building.

"Mike!" Sulley shouted as he finally got to the top of the building.

"Hello, Sullivan" said Mike with a sinister tone and the Dark Energon crystal still sticking into his side.

"Listen to me, Mike. The Dark Energon is using up your bad energy, it's not like you" Sulley said, trying to persuade Mike. Mike spit on the floor of the roof and spoke.

"When you chose sides with the Autobots, you chose wrong" said the corrupted Mike. He charged at Sulley and knocked him down and pinned him.

"Maybe I should show you your proper place now" said Mike as he pulled out from behind his back: a Dark Energon crystal. He prepared to lunge it into Sulley's chest like a blade.

"Bumblebee!" shouted Sulley.

Bumblebee who was on the battlefield looked up to the factory roof and saw Sulley was in danger. He ran up to the factory and climbed up the walls really fast.

"Your stupid little Autobot friend isn't gonna save you" said Mike as he prepared to corrupt Sulley with the crystal. Bumblebee then got up to the top of the building and shot an energy bullet at Mike. The crystal was shot out of his hand and then Bumblebee pinned him to the ground.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" shouted the evil Mike. Bumblebee reached to Mike's side with one hand and plucked the Dark Energon crystal out of his side and threw it off the edge. Mike closed his eye and then woke back up with a loud gasp.

"What happened? Where's Megatron and Starscream?" asked Mike with his eye color back to the way it was and he was confused at what was going on.

"Mike!" Sulley shouted as he hugged his friend. Mike hugged back but then broke the hug and started looking all around him.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Starscream attacked Megatron and overthrew him, now he's commanding the Decepticons" said Sulley. Mike was shocked to hear it at first but then he looked at the jump gate.

"We gotta find a way to turn this thing off right now" Mike said and ran towards the control panel. Sulley and Bumblebee were behind him.

"You think you can turn it off?" asked Sulley.

"No, it seems the only way to turn it off is to destroy it, and the Allspark shard along with it" Mike said. The three of them then looked to see a familiar black F-22 raptor and it transformed into Dreadwing.

"What a treat, just you two, me, and an Autobot alone together so I can obliterate you all" said Dreadwing. Bumblebee pulled his gun out and shot at Dreadwing, the first three bullets missed, but the third one his Dreadwing right in the eye.

"My eye! My eye! I can't see!" cried Dreadwing. Dreadwing then ended up accidentally activating his grappling hook in his left wrist and fired it by mistake at Mike and Sulley. The cable tied them up together and they were flying around in the air as Dreadwing flailed his arms around in pain as he lost one of his eyes.

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shouted the boys as they were bound and flying in the air.

"Help me!" shouted Dreadwing. Sideswipe noticed this and transformed into his Stingray form and drove over to where Dreadwing was flying over with his jet engines latched to his back.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" shouted Sideswipe. Bumblebee ran over towards Dreadwing and jumped off the room. He grabbed onto Dreadwing's leg and it caused some weight to be put on him. Sideswipe then turned into his robot mode and started using the wheels on his feet as roller blades and rode along the wall.

"Hang on!" shouted Sideswipe. He took a sword out his wrist and he sliced the cable. Mike and Sulley then began to fall and Sideswipe caught them, and shot a bullet at Dreadwing's head, causing it to explode and make his body and Bumblebee land to the ground. Bumblebee and Sideswipe reverted to their car forms and Mike and Sulley looked at Dreadwing's dead body.

"Well, he's definitely dead" Mike said. Sulley nodded and then they got off Sideswipe's hood and got into the car itself.

"You gotta drive us to Optimus, we gotta tell him how to stop the jump gate" Sulley said. Sideswipe then drove off to find Optimus.

Meanwhile, Optimus drove in his truck form and noticed a familiar F-22 with dark blue Cybertronian symbols painted on it. It was Starscream himself. Optimus then spotted a piece of concrete sticking out of the ground like a ramp and he drove towards it. He then flew off the concrete ramp and charged at the F-22. They crashed together and they were forced into their robot forms and they rolled onto the street and got back up.

"It's just you and me, Starscream" Optimus said as he got up and activated his Energon swords on both of his wrists.

"No, it's just me, Prime" Starscream said as he took out his Energon looking samurai swords out of his wrists.

"At the end of this day, one shall live... one shall die" Optimus said. He lunged over to Starscream and he dodged one of his attacks and stabbed Starscream in the leg. Starscream then grabbed Optimus by his throat and took the sword out.

"You still fight for the weak and defenseless, that is why you will always lose!" shouted the Decepticon as he tossed Optimus over to the side and he had his back against a building.

"We've beaten you only so many times before. No doubt we will do it again, no matter the cost" Optimus said as he got back up and punched Starscream in the face and picked his sword back up. The two of them engaged in Energon sword combat.

**A/N: Mike has been reverted back to his old self! Yay! And Dreadwing died! Now it's Optimus Prime vs Starscream in combat. Normally in the 'Transformers' movies it's Optimus Prime vs Megatron, but since Starscream is a traitor and overthrew his leader, why not? Lots more of this epic fight to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	10. Mike confronts Megatron

** A/N: The battle is getting super intense, now Optimus Prime and Starscream have engaged in combat and the Autobots still continue to battle the Decepticons. Mike and Sulley also have discovered how to stop the jump gate by destroying it. Also, there will be another Linkin Park song in this chapter, and an epic as heck fight sequence. Enjoy!**

Wheelie was running through the streets shooting at taller Decepticons. Wheelie may be small, but his weapons pack a big punch. Soundwave pinned Ratchet to the ground and spoke as he held his gun up to Ratchet's head.

"Now, say 'Boom'" said Soundwave. He then heard a loading gun and looked down to see Wheelie.

"Boom" said Wheelie before pulling the trigger and making the bullet go into Soundwave's head and making it explode. Soundwave's body fell to the ground and Ratchet got back up.

"Thanks, now let's get back to work" Ratchet said as he ran off into the battlefield turning back into his Hummer form. Wheelie then turned around to see Mike and Sulley riding inside Sideswipe. He jumped onto Sideswipe's hood and spoke.

"Guys, we've got bad news, Optimus and Starscream are fighting it out in the streets and now we don't have anyone else to stop the jump gate" Wheelie said. Sulley then looked at Wheelie and spoke.

"Maybe you can help us. We need you to go inside the jump gate and fins a weak point to we can destroy it from there" Sulley said.

"That, I can definitely do" Wheelie responded. Mike then got wide eyed and got out the car.

"Mike, where are you going?" Sulley asked.

"I've got an idea, just go on without me" Mike said as he ran off. Sulley then realized Randy firing a gun from behind a building at Blackout.

"Randy!" shouted Sulley. The reptilian ran over to Sulley.

"We know how to deactivate the jump gate, but we'll need some help, can ya do it?" asked Sulley. Randy nodded. Sulley then got out Sideswipe and inside Bumblebee who then drove off to the factory where the jump gate was, with Wheelie and Randy inside with him.

**(Now you can start playing 'Faint' by Linkin Park as you read this fight sequence)**

Sideswipe turned into his robot form and took his swords out.

"Come get some, Decepticon scum" Sideswipe threatened. Blackout and Sideswipe then charged at each other and began to fight. Blackout tried to use his smaller propeller as a saw, but Sideswipe cut the arm off and got on top of Blackout by standing on his shoulders.

"Get off me!" shouted Blackout. Sideswipe lunged his sword down the middle of Blackout's head and then inserted the second sword through the slice hole and then pried the head in half. Blackout fell to the ground, dead.

Meanwhile, Ironhide battled Shockwave and they fired their guns at one another, a lot of them missing Ironhide, but a lot of them hitting Shockwave.

"You want some more!? I got it right here!" Ironhide shouted as he fired another bullet. It hit Shockwave and knocked him to the ground. Ironhide then placed his foot on Shockwave's chest and pointed his cannon at his head.

"Optimus Prime sends his regards" said Ironhide before putting a laser bullet in his head. He said that because he knew of Optimus and Shockwave's dark history in the war together before Cybertron was destroyed.

Meanwhile, Sideways (The Audi Decepticon that captured Mike on the highway) was taking on the twins, Skids and Mudflap.

"I know how to deal with this cracker" said Skids as he fired a grappling hook out his left wrist and tied his ankles up.

"Aw yeah! Nobody messes with the twins!" shouted Mudflap as he did a piledriver into Sideways' head.

"Wanna do this one together?" asked Mudflap as he pulled his cannon out.

"Nothin' would make me happier, bro" said Skids as he took his gun out and loaded it. They fired two Energon bullets into Sideways' head and the head blew up, then as the twins walked away the whole body blew up. The two brother robots fist bumped and walked away.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Optimus were still fighting on the bridge that was in the middle of Monstropolis pier.

"This one's for Cybertron!" Optimus shouted as he fired an Energon bullet into Starscream's side. Starscream shouted in pain. Optimus then picked up a metal crate of a ship and bashed it numerous times against Starscream's head.

"This is for all the lives you took!" Optimus shouted as he now stabbed Starscream. Starscream kicked Optimus and lunged a blade into Optimus' arm, making molten Energon bleed from the wound.

"This is for being such a pest toward the Decepticon cause! And your own brother!" Starscream shouted as he now shot Optimus and made him fall to the ground.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

At the top of the factory, Wheelie was inside the jump gate and Sulley and Randy were watching. The bridge was almost connected to the satellite.

"Wheelie, have you found it yet? The bridge is almost connected!" Sulley asked with a shout.

"Almost, as soon as I disconnect this large wire, it should close the portal, and make a weak point for Bumblebee to shoot at" Wheelie said from the inside of the machine.

Meanwhile, Mike proceeded with his idea. He was walking slowly towards the fallen Megatron who was lying back against one of the walls of a building.

"I was a fool to trust him" Megatron muttered. Mike then ran up to in between Megatron's legs. Megatron recognized Mike and spoke.

"Come to surrender, have we?" asked Megatron. Mike shook his head with an angry look and then spoke.

"Was it all worth it?" asked Mike.

"Obviously" said Megatron. Mike climbed a huge piece of debris and was up to Megatron's head.

"All your hard work to destroy the Monster world and now all of a sudden, Starscream has all the power?" asked Mike. Megatron looked to Mike with an angry glare and growled.

"It's almost tragic, to be honest with you" Mike said in a disappointed tone.

"You dare lecture me, peasant!?" asked Megatron with a brute tone.

"It's a shame to know the Decepticons finally take over the world and you won't be their leader" Mike scolded sarcastically.

"It will be me, it will ALWAYS be me!" shouted Megatron as he got his face up into Mike's and growled at him with steam coming out the steam vents that were supposed to represent his nose.

"At this moment, you're nothing more... but Starscream's slave" said Mike. Megatron growled and tried to punch Mike. But Megatron stopped his fist the minute it was very close to hitting him and looked down at his hands.

"You're right" said Megatron. He got up and took his gun out and loaded it.

"Maybe it's time that I did something about that" Megatron said as he walked over to where Starscream and Optimus were. Mike smiled confidently.

**A/N: Wasn't that an awesome fight sequence? Also, Mike's plan was to confront Megatron and make him feel guilty for falling to Starscream and letting him be the new leader of the Decepticons. Also, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Sideways are dead at last! Final part of the battle and a trailer for the new midquel will be in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	11. Once and for all

** A/N: Final chapter, and the fight between Starscream and Optimus Prime continues! All of the Decepticons are dead except for Starscream and Megatron, whom Mike confronted in the last chapter. Now we will see what will happen to the Autobot leader as he is ready to finish the fight. Enjoy!**

Optimus wielded an Energon ax and tried to thrust it into Stascream's chest, but he blocked it and made the ax come out of his hand.

"It's always the weak ones that fall, like you!" Starscream shouted as he took the ax from Optimus and kicked him to the ground.

"I am not weak" Optimus said as he was on the ground. Starscream ignored what he said and raised Optimus' ax and prepared to kill him with it.

"Goodbye, Optimus Prime" said Starscream. Before he could shove the ax into the Autobot's chest, he felt something hit him in the side. It was an Energon bullet. Megatron was the one who fired it. Starscream dropped the ax as he fell to the ground. Megatron started beating him up and yelling as he did so.

"These are MY Decepticons! Not yours!" said Megatron as he ripped out a large chunk of Starscream's stomach area.

Meanwhile, Mike, Sulley, Randy, and Bumblebee looked at the portal as the Energon bridge was almost connected. Then, with the blink of an eye, the portal closed. Wheelie jumped out of the right tower of the jump gate.

"Shoot at the top middle pillar!" Wheelie said. Bumblebee, who was behind them the whole time pulled out his gun and shot at where Wheelie instructed. The jump gate was now destroyed for good, and the Allspark shard was lost with it as the whole thing exploded. Mike then looked to Sulley and Randy.

"Let's get off this roof and find Optimus" Mike said.

"Good idea" Sulley said. They all jumped off the roof and got into Bumblebee's car form after he transformed in mid-air as they fell. They all drove off to Optimus.

"Meanwhile, Starscream was clutching his stomach that Megatron put a hole in. Optimus got back up.

"Now we need a truce. All I ever wanted was to be back in charge. Besides, who would you be without me, Prime?" asked Megatron. Optimus snarled at his brother.

"Time to find out" Optimus said before picking his ax up off the ground and charged at Megatron. He cut off one of Megatron's legs and he fell to the ground. Then he lunged the ax into Megatron's head, after that, he pulled really hard and the ax pulled out Megatron's head as well as a long line of wires that were supposed to resemble his spine. Megatron's body fell to the ground and Optimus lifted the head towards his.

"Truce? You Decepticons don't know the meaning of the word" said Optimus prime as he saw the red lights that were Megatron's eyes go dim and black. Optimus then put the ax down and picked up Megatron's gun and walked over to Starscream.

"Optimus, all I ever wanted was what was best for the Decepticons. You need to understand why I had to betray Megatron" Starscream rasped, pleading for mercy. Optimus loaded up the gun and pointed it at Starscream's head.

"You didn't betray Megatron, you betrayed yourself" said Optimus.

"No, wait, what are you doing!?" asked Starscream with a desperate voice. Optimus shot an Energon bullet in his head and it left a huge hole. He then stuck the gun down the hole and fired it, making Starscream's head explode, as well as his chest and abdominal region. The body fell into the water. Optimus then threw Megatron's gun into the river as well.

The other Autobots, and Sulley, Mike, Angel, and Randy were watching as he finished off both Megatron and Starscream. They turned into their robot forms and formed a circle around Optimus.

"It is over" said Optimus as he looked down at the four monsters. They all were cheering and yelling in victory. Sulley and Angel embraced each other and kissed.

"I love you" Sulley said.

"I love you too" Angel said. Bumblebee then took something out his chest compartment and dropped it at Sulley and Angel's feet.

"Rings" Randy said simply. They were car gear rings. Bumblebee then began playing the organ wedding song on his radio.

"Ba Bum Da Da. Ba Bum Da Da" said the radio. Angel picked up a ring and smiled.

"I love this car" she said.

"It's a little bit too early for that, Bee" Sulley said. Bumblebee shrugged and spoke again through the radio.

"Just trying to help" said a sound file on Bumblebee's radio. Mike, Sulley, Angel, and Randy embraced each other in a hug with their eyes closed. Optimus watched as they were happily hugging and then looked up to the sky.

**(You can now start playing the clean version of 'Numb' by Linkin Park now as you read the last bit of the story and the cast list)**

** (Optimus Prime P.O.V.)**

** For now... The Decepticons have been defeated. But they will return at some point, they always do. But know that the day we forsake this planet and it's people will never come. Anytime human or monster alike are in trouble whether it may be Decepticon or some other threat, we will always be there, and we will always be... heroes. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any impending threat that dares to attack Earth. If you come with the intention with bringing harm, we will defend our friends, we will defend our home, we will defend... our family.**

** -Cast-**

**Mike – Billy Crystal (City Slickers)**

**Sulley – John Goodman (We're Back! A Dinosaur's story)**

**Randy – Steve Buscemi (Grown Ups)**

**Angel – Britt Robertson (Scream 4)**

**Dale 'Barbie' Barbara – Mike Vogel (Under the Dome)**

**Julia Shumway – Rachelle Lefevre (Under the Dome)**

** -Cast of Autobots-**

**Optimus Prime – Peter Cullen**

**Bumblebee – Mark Ryan**

**Ratchet – Robert Foxworth**

**Ironhide – Jess Harnell**

**Sideswipe – Andre Sogliuzzo**

**Skids – Tom Kenny**

**Mudflap – Reno Wilson**

**Wheelie – Tom Kenny**

** -Cast of Decepticons-**

**Megatron – Hugo Weaving**

**Starscream – Charlie Adler**

**Shockwave – Frank Welker**

**Soundwave – Frank Welker**

**Blackout – Josh Duhamel**

**Barricade – Jess Harnell**

**Dreadwing – Jamie Campbell Bower**

** (You can stop playing the song now)**

** Shinigamilover2: Wanna know what came after that? Here's an exclusive trailer for what's to come next.**

** (An RV parks by a cabin in the middle of the woods and Mike, Sulley, Randy, and the Oozma Kappa frat get out the vehicle and enter the cabin)**

** Sulley: Now this is awesome!**

** (The other OK members begin to cheer and shout)**

** Sulley: Cannonball!**

** (Sulley who is wearing red swimming trunk dives into the lake near the cabin)**

** (A bolt of lightning strikes)**

** (Terry and Terry lift up the carpet to see a cellar door with dried red liquid surrounding it)**

** Mike: Holy crap, is that blood?**

** (The entire OK frat goes to the basement and turns on the light to see bugs and skulls in jars and porcelain dolls on the shelves)**

** Randy: What is all this?**

** (Art unwraps a cloth off a peculiar object to reveal a small wooden box with a small stub at the top of it)**

** Mike (Voice over): You shouldn't have touched anything from that basement.**

** (Art turns the stub round and round until the four sides of the box lift up to reveal little wooden horses turning around to a little musical melody of 'Pop goes the weasel')**

** Text: From Shinigamilover2, a fan of the horror classic.**

** (Red and pink balls of light come out of the box and leave the cabin out the window and go into the ground)**

** Text: You think you know the story.**

** (A decomposing hand comes out of the ground and so do several others)**

** Text: You think you know the place.**

** (A swarm of dead monster bodies moaning, groaning, and growling move slowly towards the house)**

** Text: Think again.**

** (Squishy opens up the curtains to reveal a zombie monster screaming out the window)**

** Squishy: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

** (You can now start playing 'Dry Hump' by Randroid Music as you read this next part of the trailer)**

** Text: Your...**

** Art (Voice over): I released something from that box.**

** (Sulley blocks the door with a wardrobe)**

** Text: Nightmares...**

** Art (Voice over): Something evil.**

** (A zombie head sticking out of the door and wardrobe bites Sulley on his hand)**

** Sulley: OW!**

** Text: Have just begun.**

** Art (Voice over): Whoever is bitten by them, will become them.**

** (We see the inside of Sulley's bloodstream where black particles make their way through Sulley's body and pass red blood cells)**

** Art (Voice over): Whatever you do... Don't let them bite you.**

** Zombie Sulley: You're all going to die tonight.**

** (Zombie Sulley is under the cellar door which is being locked by chains and looks at Randy)**

** Zombie Sulley: Cut it.**

** (Randy is leaning against the counter and holds a jigsaw in one hand, getting ready to cut off an infected hand that has been bitten, and it's moldy, and scales are rotting off)**

** Zombie Sulley: Cut it!**

** (Randy saws fast at his infected hand)**

** (The cabin is on fire and Mike and Terry and Terri are shooting at the zombies who are trying to get in through the windows)**

** (The frat tries to go the RV, but zombies are on the roof and the whole thing explodes into flames)**

** (You can stop playing the music now)**

** (Zombie Sulley is still underneath the cellar door with his head and hands peering out the hole.**

** Zombie Sulley: (Sing-song voice) We're gonna get you. We're gonna get you. Not another peep. It's time to go to sleep!**

** Text: MU: Cabin in the Woods.**

** Text: To be posted tomorrow.**

** Text: Fear what you will become.**

** A/N: Wasn't that awesome!? The Autobots won at last! And we'll be getting a story that will be for Halloween since it's October and it's scary stuff going on in the world during tat time of year. I hope to see you all when tomorrow's story gets posted. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
